sburbia_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Earthstuck
Earthstuck is the name of the walk-around game presented on page 290 (S Earthlings: Walk Around). It takes place on Neo Earth, after Jack and his team enter the game and talk to Humansprite. Earthstuck was programmed entirely in Game Maker 8.0 Pro. Summary Jack and his team explore their surroundings while Clay goes up the hill to look for his truck and farm. Controls Arrow Keys - Move Enter - Talk/Examine/Advance text 1 - Be Jack 2 - Be Clay 3 - Be Kate 4 - Be Lisa Escape - Skip dialogue/End game Transcripts Transcripts provided as shown in-game, including possible typos and misinformation. Jack Jack, like all his teammates starts in Jack's backyard. With Clay CLAY: hey, jack, isn't this new dimension really cool?? JACK: It's alright. JACK: Outside having monsters running around everywhere, it just looks like the regular wilderness. JACK: But with crazier terrain... Have you seen these cliffs? CLAY: sure have! JACK: We need to send out a small party to scout the location or something. CLAY: funny you mention that, i was just about to go out and look for my house! CLAY: and my truck... JACK: Oh. How convenient! JACK: Try not to get your ass handed to you by imps while you're out. JACK: And bring your gun back! CLAY: yessir! With Kate JACK: Kate, what can you tell me about the sprite? KATE: um... not a whole lot JACK: You were messing with it a lot before we entered, weren't you? JACK: Back when it was still, like, a ball or something. JACK: And it like hatched I guess. KATE: oh yeah! KATE: you could spend points from won fights on special attacks. JACK: That sounds amazing! KATE: i dont know if you still can tho now that the sprite... KATE: uh... KATE: is people. JACK: Damn. We'll have to get that thing back here next time we get a hold of it. JACK: It's not giving us valuable info! On purpose! JACK: Thanks for the intel, Kate. JACK: Now go touch some of these other machines to see if they do cool shit. KATE: um... ok. With Lisa JACK: What's your dad gonna say about the gaping hole in your roof? LISA: Honestly he probably won't care unless i bring it up to him LISA: He might have done something if he still had neighbors to judge him LISA: But now that we're safe behind the privacy of another dimension he can rest easy i guess JACK: That man would be dead were it not for you. LISA: I wouldn't be so sure LISA: It's not like he'd go hungry with all the fishing he does LISA: He'd actually probably be better off without the false notion that he has to take care of me JACK: Wow, that's... JACK: Really sad. LISA: Ha! LISA: I don't need him, Jack. LISA: The only person i've ever needed was myself JACK: Good to hear. JACK: You god damn psychopath you. Clay Clay, like all his teammates starts in Jack's backyard. For his conversation with Jack, see above. With Kate CLAY: hey kate, somethin' the matter? KATE: no, nothing, its just... KATE: i could have sworn i heard gunshots from on top of this hill. CLAY: gunshots, eh? CLAY: i bet that's just my pop! KATE: do you think so? CLAY: sure do! CLAY: i'm sure if y'all's houses got teleported here, then so did mine... CLAY: along with my old man inside! CLAY: which means he's kickin' around somewhere close by. CLAY: i was just about to head out and look for my house, actually. KATE: ok. be careful out there. CLAY: will do! wanna come with? KATE: uh... no, thank you... With Lisa CLAY: hey, lisa! LISA: Hello Clay CLAY: hey, do you reckon my truck is around here somewhere? CLAY: it was parked in jack's driveway but now it's totally gone! LISA: Well i don't see it at the bottom of this cliff LISA: And if it fell from above it'd certainly be either there or crashed here somewhere LISA: So my professional opinion is that it's still up the cliffs somewhere LISA: ......Unless imps took it CLAY: gosh, you're right! what if imps took it!?!? CLAY: i better hit the road quick! CLAY: thanks for the advice lisa!! LISA: No problem Kate Kate, like all her teammates starts in Jack's backyard. For her conversations with Jack or Clay, see above. With Lisa KATE: hi lisa. LISA: Hi Kate KATE: how are you liking the game so far? LISA: Fighting monsters has been fun LISA: Also apparently we get to meet aliens and presumably also fight them LISA: All in all, i can't complain KATE: thats nice LISA: How has your short time with this game been Kate KATE: um... mostly scary. KATE: but... i think i can get used to it. KATE: besides, im playing with you guys, so its not that bad. LISA: Good to hear LISA: You're stronger than you think Kate LISA: Remember that KATE: um... ok. will do. Lisa Lisa, like all her teammates starts in Jack's backyard. For her conversations with Jack, Clay, or Kate, see above. Cruxtruder The Cruxtruder is in Jack's backyard. With Jack *You eyeball the CRUXTRUDER sitting in your backyard. *You think Clay and Kate were messing with it earlier, because it now has a green... something sticking out of it. *You'll check it out later. Right now, you just want to relax for a minute. Maybe go in and have a snack. *Oh, maybe not... Going inside would warrant having to explain to your MOM why you're all in another dimension. *Then she'll want to play with you guys, and make a conscious effort to embarass you in front of your friends while doing so. With Clay *This machine before you is the CRUXTRUDER! *It CRUXTRUDES, you guess. *Which means the shiny metal green thing is CRUX. *Look at you, solving all these mysteries! You love mysteries. *And video games. *You're quite enjoying yourself. With Kate *You and Clay were investigating this CRUXTRUDER when your SPRITE appeared so suddenly and scared you. *You made quite the scene when that happened. It's quite embarassing to think back on. *Looking at this weird machine that produces shiny cylinders makes you wonder what weird things the OTHER machines do. *There's one in you and Lisa's backyards. There's probably one on Clay's farm, as well. Could they have anything to do with protecting the flag? *You have to admit, it's a little intriguing. Being thrust into this strange situation so suddenly makes you feel like one of the teens from your cartoons. *They're much braver and stronger than you are, but hey, a girl can dream. With Lisa *The large white CRUXTRUDER is currently an object of interest for you. It originally appeared to have come from space, but is that really true? *Obviously, Sburbia has universe-jumping capabilities, so maybe this machine originated in this dimension? *Does the machine even really exist at all, or is this game a huge elaborate simulation? *Nothing can be for certain so early in the game. You'll have to confirm your suspicions the only true way one can: experience. Alchemiter With Jack *This large machine bares many resemblances to the large machine in your own backyard. *This one has a wide, circular base, and some sort of... pointer. *And a little... pedistal-lookin' thing? *Yeah, you can't make heads or tails of this thing. With Clay *This thing is neat. You don't know what it's called, but you like it anyway. *It looks like a landing pad. You wonder if maybe you will all get cool vehicles. *Like helicopters. *Or rocket ships! With Kate *This machine is much larger than the Cruxtruder. Its size intimidates you. *The big robo-arm doesn't make things much better. What could it be for? *Maybe it shoots lasers? Or perhaps it serves some other offensive purposes? *You shudder at the possibilities. With Lisa *This thing is called an ALCHEMITER. It says so on the map. *You don't think anyone else knows what it's called. That is their fault for not checking the map. Going up the Hill The path to the top of the hill is at the top of the map. When attempting to go up the hill as anyone other than Clay, it will say this: *For whatever reason, you don't feel like going up the hill. *You don't know why. It's as if some force is keeping you from going up the hill. *It's as if you going up this hill would inconvenience some higher power. *Inconvenience him in a way that would require he write more dialogue. Weird. It will then say this if you try to go up the hill again: *You feel like Clay would LOVE going up this hill. *If only you were him. Then you'd be willing to go up this hill. Clay's Truck Clay's truck is up the hill. You can only examine it with Clay, since he is the only person who can go up the hill for narrative purposes. *Hey, your truck! *It appears to be in perfect shape. *Or at the very least, the same shape it was in when last you parked it. Trivia * The small sprites used in this walk-around are edited Earthbound sprites, similar to the earlier walk-arounds used in Homestuck. Category:Games